


Lost in the moment

by BloodyWolf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Questa storia è carica di fluff, ve lo giuro a livelli estremi, non mi era mai capitato di scriverne così tanto tutto insieme e senza qualche sofferenza assurda prima quindi spero che sia decente.E' una semplice os che ho immaginato potesse accadere se Steve, in una nottata in cui sua sorella Mary, gli lascia la figlia e lei piange ininterrottamente per ore portando il Seal a chiedere aiuto all'unica persona che gli risponderebbe alle tre del mattino?So che forse il nome della piccola non si scrive così ma ho deciso di riportarlo così.| 3350 parole |
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Lost in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Io spero che sia leggibile e comprensibile perché è un mese minimo che è in archivio pronta ma, sarò sincera, non mi convince il finale...  
> Spero di non aver mandato questi due OOC e vi avverto che ci sarà pochissimo McDanno in questa storia, solo sguardi e mezze ipotesi ma spero che vi piaccia lo stesso <3  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> PS: la grafica fa schifo e l'ho fatta io xD

  
  
  


Il leggero quanto fastidioso trillo del cellulare obbligò il detective ad aprire faticosamente gli occhi. 

Si ritrovò a rotolare stancamente tra le lenzuola allungandosi fino al comodino per afferrare l'aggeggio che aveva provocato il suo risveglio. Dalle tende tirate non passava alcuna luce naturale e Danny si ritrovò a guardare di sfuggita l’orario prima di mugugnare infastidito e rispondere assonnato.

"Steve, sono le tre del mattino…"

Nel rispondere si accorse che, dall’altra parte della cornetta, c’era troppo rumore di quello che solitamente c’era in casa del partner. Quella considerazione portò il detective a mettersi seduto sul letto, allarmato. La sonnolenza messa da parte dalla preoccupazione.

"Lo so, ma non sapevo chi chiamare... Danny sono disperato."

Le urla della bambina in sottofondo insieme alla voce ferma ma disperata dell'ex Navy Seal, portarono Danny a ridacchiare, prima di sbuffare e spostare le calde coperte dal proprio corpo. Si era preoccupato troppo, come sempre. 

"Cinque minuti e sono da te."

Non gli permise nemmeno di rispondere, chiudendo la chiamata mentre, sbadigliando, si alzò indossando una felpa calda e un paio di pantaloni scuri della tuta, dirigendosi poi alla porta d'entrata, stiracchiandosi assonnato.

Parcheggiò la Camaro davanti a casa di Steve, avviandosi verso la porta, si risparmiò dal premere il campanello ed entrò, guardandosi subito intorno meravigliato.

La casa di Steve non era mai stata così in disordine come in quel preciso istante, o meglio sì lo era stata ma per colpa sua però. Sembrava che fosse passato una tromba d’aria: sparse per il salotto in maniera casuale c'erano coperte, pannolini, giocattoli vari, chiavi, cuscini, biberon e salviettine.

Il detective si ritrovò a leccarsi le labbra, aggrottando le sopracciglia divertito nel capire il motivo per il quale il Super Seal lo avesse chiamato, ammettendo addirittura di essere disperato.

Le urla della bambina riempivano la casa con prepotenza e Danny si ritrovò ad avviarsi verso il piano superiore con passo veloce e sicuro. Conosceva quella casa più della propria e non aveva certo bisogno di chiedere al proprietario il permesso di salire.

Conosceva abbastanza bene Steve da sapere che era ad un passo da una crisi,  _lui_ che era abituato ad avere sempre la situazione sotto controllo ma, era certo, che in quel preciso istante, la parola sotto controllo non rientrava in nessuna categoria del comandante McGarrett.

"Steve…"

La sua voce uscì preoccupata, Danny non era sicuro che l’altro fosse nella stanza ma era certo che la piccola ci fosse perché si faceva sentire e, nonostante i pochi mesi di vita, aveva polmoni forti e sani.

Dalla camera da letto se ne uscì velocemente uno Steve trafelato, fisicamente distrutto con le occhiaie e al limite di una crisi di nervi.

Ci fu un breve momento di stallo in cui i due uomini si guardarono e nel quale Danny sorrise, era strano vedere l’altro in uno stato così pietoso e la cosa parzialmente lo divertiva.

Stava per commentare l’intera situazione, ma la mano del Seal lo indicò per poi puntare la bimba che aveva in braccio e che non aveva smesso un secondo di urlare disperata.

Danny chiuse la bocca, i commenti li avrebbe lasciati per un altro momento decidendo di usarli più avanti per tormentare l’uomo. Notò come nello sguardo di Steve ci fosse una gratitudine profonda, una sorta di àncora di salvezza che in quegli anni non gli aveva mai letto nello sguardo o forse non ci aveva mai fatto veramente caso.

"Danno non so più cosa fare! Le ho dato da mangiare, l'ho cambiata, l’ho fatta giocare o almeno ci ho provato! Niente sembra funzionare. Non smette di urlare."

Danny si mosse coprendo i pochi passi che li dividevano, avvicinandosi a lui e portando una mano a chiudersi ferma sul braccio che teneva la piccola.

Portò l'altra mano ad appoggiarsi sul suo pettorale, cercando di calmarlo con le parole e con la sua presenza. Erano gesti che mille altre volte aveva compiuto e sapeva che l’altro l’avrebbe ascoltato, erano anni che comunicavano tramite quei gesti e Danny sapeva di non sbagliare approccio.

"Ci penso io. Tu vai a sistemare la casa o vai fatti un giro o una nuotata, non sei perfettamente lucido ora quindi vai."

Il detective non lo lasciò parlare, evitando ogni singola polemica o rifiuto, spostando le mani sul corpo della bambina afferrandola da sotto le braccia e sollevandola dalla spalla di Steve.

Se la portò di fronte al volto sorridendole teneramente e parlandole con un tono basso e dolce, un tono che inconsapevolmente calmò anche Steve.

"Ciao Joanna, c'è lo zio Danno adesso e andrà tutto bene."

Steve si ritrovò a guardare per alcuni secondi la scena, il tono e i gesti del suo collega erano calmi e pacati. Sospirò buttando fuori dai polmoni il nervoso che, in quelle due lunghe ore, aveva preso il sopravvento su di lui, decidendo di fare ciò che Danny gli aveva consigliato: sistemare.

Il biondo scese dalle scale dirigendosi verso il bagno con la piccola tra le braccia che, nel frattempo, continuava a dare il meglio di sé urlando con tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni.

Riempì il lavandino con acqua tiepida e balsamo per bambini e, sempre parlando alla piccola con parole dolci e dal tono pacato, spogliò la piccola immergendola nel bagnetto improvvisato.

La bimba dopo un attimo di smarrimento smise di urlare, singhiozzò un paio di volte guardando Danny e sorridendogli divertita con le lacrime ancora incastrate nelle ciglia. Aveva le guance arrossate e il fiato corto ma si era calmata, allungando le manine paffute verso il volto sopra di lei, sorridendo e mostrando l’unico dentino che aveva fatto la sua comparsa nelle gengive della piccola.

"Diventerai un pesciolino come il tuo zio Steve, lo sai piccolina? Quando sarai più grande sono certo che Steve ti porterà nell’oceano e ti insegnerà tantissime cose."

Gli occhioni azzurri della piccola sorridevano insieme a lei e Danny non si trattenne dal farle il solletico per farla ridere, giocando con lei come faceva tempo prima con la sua amata scimmietta.

“Sei fortunata ad avere uno zio come lui, ti insegnerà un mucchio di cose interessanti e, sì, ti metterà in pericolo ma lo zio Danno cercherà di fermare le sue follie. Ci divertiremo tantissimo.”

Joanna lo stava ascoltando quasi incantata, continuando a sorridere e a muovere le gambette paffute schizzando Danny iniziando a ridere per l'espressione divertita e fintamente offesa che Danny aveva indossato.

“Furbetta!”

La piccola stava continuando a ridere di gusto, schizzando acqua e spalancando gli occhi di fronte alle bolle di sapone che Danny aveva iniziato a fare utilizzando le mani.

Erano passati solo dieci minuti e la piccola si era rilassata completamente e Danny aveva afferrato una spugna morbida da passarle su tutto il corpo, accarezzandola e strofinandola per calmarla ulteriormente.

Joanna si strofinò gli occhietti utilizzando il pugno paffuto della manina, sbadigliando e portando l'adulto a capire che, dopo tutte quelle urla disperate, era arrivata l'ora della nanna, era stremata.

“Lo zio Steve mi ucciderà quando vedrà in che condizioni è il bagno, hai schizzato acqua ovunque ma ottimo lavoro.”

Le fece l’occhiolino e l’asciugò con calma avvolgendola nell’accappatoio di Steve mentre lei rideva di fronte al tono divertito che Danny stava usando per parlarle. La rivestì mettendole il pannolino e il pigiamino rosa per poi portarsela al petto e cullarla con calma, scoccandole un piccolo bacio sulla testa.

Uscì dal bagno ritrovandosi di fronte al salotto che, nonostante non fosse ancora completamente in ordine, si poteva dire essere in uno stato accettabile per i canoni del proprietario. 

Sul divano, con la testa tra le mani e le spalle basse, c’era Steve.

"Ehi, vai a dormire e lasciaci il divano. Sparisci animale."

Danny aveva parlato con un tono basso e calmo, non c’era alcuno scherno in esso solo un sentimento che andava ben oltre la pietà e l’amicizia.

I loro occhi si incontrano e vide Steve distendere istintivamente i nervi, l'uomo sbuffò e appoggiò il capo sullo schienale del divano, sorridendo leggermente e negando con la testa.

Il silenzio che aleggiava in quel preciso istante nel salotto doveva essere un toccasana per i neuroni di Steve, soprattutto dopo le due ore di grida isteriche da parte di Joanna e Danny sapeva di cosa stava parlando, ci era passato anche lui anni prima con Grace.

"Danny non ti lascio dormire sul divano, cambio le lenzuola e dormi nel letto, dammi la bimba..."

Il detective si ritrovò ad inarcare le sopracciglia, guardando il partner come se avesse appena bestemmiato in una lingua a lui sconosciuta. Si leccò il labbro superiore con quel gesto che era solito compiere in automatico, indicandolo con la mano che non sosteneva la piccola per poi parlare a bassa voce, spostandosi di un passo indietro per evitare che l'altro uomo prendesse la bimba.

"Non mi importa delle lenzuola! Tanto lei dorme con me, anzi, sai che ti dico? Ho deciso che dormiamo tutti e tre nel tuo letto."

Steve lo guardò, incapace di dare voce ai mille pensieri che avevano improvvisamente annebbiato i suoi pensieri. La bambina aveva il suo lettino e non era giusto che dormisse con  _loro_ , sua sorella gli aveva proibito di farla dormire nel lettone e… 

Aveva pensato davvero a  _loro_ nello stesso letto come se fosse normale?

“Non fare la tua solita faccia da aneurisma, muoviti che ho sonno.”

Steve si ritrovò a sorridere e a sbuffare, sconfitto dalle parole di Danny e dalla stanchezza che l’intera situazione gli aveva incollato sulle spalle. Steve sapeva che, nonostante tutto la sua leadership e il suo voler essere il comandante, quando il collega si intestardiva su qualcosa, non c’era nulla che gli potesse fare cambiare idea. Senza contare che erano le cinque passate del mattino e Steve non aveva alcuna voglia di mettersi a discutere con lui per una cosa così sciocca ed infantile.

Provò a lamentarsi ma si limitò ad aprire la bocca, incapace di dare voce ai mille stanchi pensieri che gli affollavano la mente. Aveva semplicemente spostato le mani sui fianchi, aveva scosso il capo e aveva seguito con lo sguardo il biondo che saliva le scale con passo cauto.

Danny aveva sempre avuto quel particolare ascendente su di lui, fin dal primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, era sempre riuscito a mostrargli una sorta di strada alternativa per tutto ciò che faceva. 

A volte ci riusciva mentre altre volte invece no ma… 

Steve era cambiato grazie a Danny, lui era riuscito dove anche Catherine aveva fallito, Danny non aveva cercato di abbattere lo spesso muro che aveva creato intorno a sé durante il servizio attivo. Danny aveva semplicemente iniziato a togliere un mattone dopo l’altro: dal modo in cui si poneva ai contatti umani, al modo in cui vedeva ed affrontava i casi al lavoro e, in generale, in tutto ciò in cui Danny poteva mettere lingua era riuscito a dargli una visione più umana e meno distaccata dalla realtà. 

Era una sorta di angelo custode, un pessimista e logorroico angelo custode, ma c’era sempre stato dal primo giorno del suo rientro dal servizio attivo dopo l’omicidio di suo padre. Era stato la sua spalla che, senza fare troppe domande, si era messa a sua disposizione.

“Nell’esercito vi insegnano a dormire in piedi?”

Steve si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo di fronte al commento odioso ed errato del collega che, nel frattempo, aveva raggiunto il pianerottolo in cima alle scale e che lo guardava sorridendogli sornione, consapevole dell’errore fatto.

Sbuffò avviandosi di sopra, non perdendo d’occhio la figura di Danny con la bimba tra le braccia mentre la cullava con calma e con occhi che erano interamente dedicati a lei.

Era stupendo vedere l’altro in quel contesto, in casa sua con sua nipote tra le braccia e con un sentimento così puro nello sguardo. Tutta la situazione gli aveva trasmesso un calore non indifferente che si era irradiato nel suo petto e si era esteso per tutto il corpo come se avesse appena ingerito una potente medicina.

“Come hai fatto a calmarla?”

Danny alzò le spalle, si era semplicemente comportato in modo naturale, gli risultava sempre facile quando aveva a che fare con i bambini ma si ritrovò a leccarsi le labbra prima di parlare sempre con tono pacato.

“Eri nervoso e i bambini lo sentono, Steve. Più tu ti agiti e più loro piangono, dovrebbe essere semplice per uno che è addestrato a mantenere la calma e ad essere paziente. Ti stai forse rammollendo, McGarrett?”

Steve si ritrovò a ridacchiare, seguendo l’uomo nella propria camera da letto e decidendo di chiarire un punto che, nemmeno dopo anni di conoscenza, sembrava non entrare nella testa del detective.

“Marina, non esercito, sempre per precisare la frase di prima.”

Danny si piegò cercando di lasciare la piccola al centro del letto, raddrizzò la schiena già pronto a puntare il dito verso Steve per riprenderlo per quella sua puntigliosità ma la piccola iniziò a brontolare, mugugnando infastidita, per niente felice di essere stata messa al centro del letto senza la presenza di Danny contro di sé.

“Okay, okay, messaggio recepito, lo zio Danny è qui, non piangere…”

Steve si ritrovò a guardare la scena con un sorriso dolce stampato sul volto, guardando Danny sdraiarsi nel letto per prendere la piccola ed addossarla al proprio petto e parlarle dolcemente con un tono basso e caldo. Una leggera stretta al petto lo obbligò a guardare per un attimo fuori dalla finestra, ogni volta che Danny faceva qualcosa in quel modo spontaneo ed estremamente naturale, lui si ritrovava a guardarlo come se fosse  _innamorato_ di lui, sentendo la stretta al cuore e allo stomaco, interpretandola come una cosa bella, un prezioso tesoro da conservare. Gli succedeva sempre e solo con Danny.

Steve si mosse, coprendo l’amico con il lenzuolo, fino a coprirgli il petto e, di conseguenza la piccola, sorridendogli fissandosi negli occhi azzurri di Danny.

Era stato un movimento istintivo e non premeditato, una piccola quanto insulsa premura che lo fece riflettere bonariamente su tutta l’assurda situazione che si era venuta a creare per via di Joanna, facendolo sorridere.

Si sdraiò a sua volta spegnendo la luce e voltandosi ad osservare gli altri due occupanti del suo letto, ritrovandosi nuovamente a sorridere come un'idiota.

“Non ti da fastidio tenerla sul petto?”

Gli occhi di Danny si spostarono dalla piccola Joanna fino a puntarsi nei suoi, prima di vederlo leccarsi nuovamente le labbra e sorridergli di rimando, per nulla infastidito.

“Quando la mia scimmietta ci faceva impazzire per le coliche e Rachel era ad un passo dal collasso, io mi ritiravo nella stanza degli ospiti. Le facevo il bagnetto e poi mi sdraiavo a petto nudo addormentandomi con lei, cullandola e facendomi coccolare dal battito del suo cuore.”

Il sorriso malinconico e innamorato di Danny contagiò il Seal che si obbligò a girarsi su un fianco per ascoltare meglio, la parole del biondo, sembrava che esse provenissero direttamente dal suo cuore ed erano un balsamo benefico per l’animo spezzato e solitario di Steve.

“Rachel odiava quando succedeva, si arrabbiava da morire perché lei non riusciva a calmarla mentre io sì…”

Danny si ritrovò a voltarsi in direzione dell’altro uomo trovandolo con un sorriso che gli sembrò perfetto. Parlare a Steve del suo passato era strano, soprattutto se quel passato non apparteneva alle Hawaii ma era comunque suo eppure ogni volta si lasciava andare, le parole uscivano lettera dopo lettera se, ad ascoltarlo, c’era il Seal.

"Danno, Danno…"

Steve scosse il capo, allungando una mano per accarezzare la schiena della piccola Johanna lasciando che il pollice la sfiorasse delicatamente, il tutto sotto lo sguardo adorante di Danny.

"Buonanotte, Steve."

Danny portò una mano a sfiorare dolcemente la testolina della piccola prima di chiudere gli occhi.

La casa era stranamente silenziosa nonostante fossero già le nove del mattino e, quando Mary entrò con le sue chiavi, si guardò intorno stranita dal leggero casino che regnava in sala.

La donna si spostò in cucina, alla ricerca di qualche indizio che le indicasse l’ubicazione del fratello e della figlia ma nel lavello non c'erano tazze e la caffettiera era ancora vuota.

Mary si ritrovò a salire le scale con passo leggero, era davvero possibile che suo fratello stesse ancora dormendo? 

Lui che già alle sei del mattino era scattante e pronto ad affrontare onde o chilometri di corsa?

Che sua figlia l’avesse fatto dannare così tanto da farlo collassare?

Raggiunse la porta della camera da letto, trovandola socchiusa e ritrovandosi a spingerla cercando di non fare alcun rumore, incuriosita e bisognosa di sapere dove fosse sua figlia. Sapeva che Steve l’avrebbe protetta a qualunque costo ma l’apprensione da neo-mamma non era mai troppa, senza contare l’ipotesi di beccare il fratello a dormire ancora a quell’ora e poter immortalare la cosa.

La scena che le si presentò la fece bloccare, le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso dolce, portandola a prendere silenziosamente il cellulare per scattare un paio di foto di nascosto.

Foto che avrebbe custodito gelosamente.

Suo fratello stava ancora dormendo ma non era solo, con lui c’erano Danny e sua figlia.

Steve aveva abbracciato il corpo del detective, un braccio appoggiato sulla vita dell'altro uomo mentre l’avambraccio risaliva lungo il petto di Danny come per impedire alla piccola di cadere.

Il volto disteso e pacifico del Seal era sprofondato nel cuscino del partner e Mary si ritrovò con gli occhi lucidi di emozione di fronte al quadretto.

Joanna dormiva a pancia in giù, comodamente sdraiata sul petto del biondo, sbrodolando sulla sua maglia e tenendo la stoffa ben salda con le manine, scalciando morbidamente di tanto in tanto.

La donna appoggiò la testa allo stipite della porta, intenerita di fronte alla scea che si era ritrovata ad osservare; Steve era un uomo complicato, difficile ma che sapeva dare il meglio di sé e Mary lo sapeva, lo conosceva nonostante gli anni passati lontani e lo aveva osservato nei pochi momenti che era riuscita a godersi insieme, lei sapeva quanto suo fratello tenesse a Danny e, in un primo istante, le era sembrato strano perché il detective incarnava tutto ciò aveva sempre dato noia a Steve.

Lui amava il silenzio e la quiete ma si era trovato come partner forse l’uomo che, meno in assoluto, sapeva tenere la bocca chiusa.

Steve era ordinato quasi in maniera ossessiva mentre Danny, tranne per la propria figura, era un caos assoluto.

Mary si ritrovò a sorridere nuovamente, era felice senza riuscire a trovare un motivo alla bolla che, improvvisa e calda, le era scoppiata nel cuore.

Se vedere suo fratello e sua figlia così rilassati e all’apparenza felici significava provare tutte quelle sensazioni, Mary era pronta a metterci la firma.

Un leggero mugolio anticipò il risveglio di Danny.

Mary si bloccò, sentendosi in parte una spiona e in parte un elemento di troppo in quel quadro strano ma perfetto che aveva di fronte.

Il detective aveva guardato Steve stranito, pronto sicuramente a svegliarlo e ad insultarlo ma, dopo pochi secondi, si perse a guardare Joanna sorridendole.

"Ehi, pesciolino, è ora di alzarsi."

Steve alla voce del collega si mosse e Mary rimase immobile a guardare la scena.

Suo fratello, invece di allontanarsi dal corpo di Danny, si era semplicemente stretto a lui sprofondando con la testa nell'incavo del suo collo.

"Steve, dovrei alzarmi e poi si può sapere perché mi stai abbracciando? Carenza d'affetto?"

La piccola Joanna si mosse sbadigliando e distraendo il detective dalla domanda verso il Seal.

"Animale."

Il mugolio d'assenso che rilasciò la gola di Steve portò Danny a sbuffare, fece per alzarsi e, solo in quel preciso istante, gli occhi del biondo si posarono sulla porta semi aperta e sulla figura sorridente di Mary.

"Mary?"

Lei gli sorrise, incapace di trattenere le lacrime che colarono lungo le sue guance, lacrime che lei cercò di arginare asciugando con una manica il loro percorso.

“Ehi, che ti prende?”

Steve aprì gli occhi scontrandosi con la figura della sorella in lacrime, si alzò dal letto quasi con uno scatto felino per fiondarsi da lei, preoccupato e terrorizzato nello stesso identico modo.

“Sto bene, anzi benissimo, solo che mia figlia non poteva trovare degli zii migliori di voi due.”

Fine.


End file.
